The Gutsy Ninja
by messy0bun
Summary: [Self insert/OC] Everybody wants happiness. Nobody wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain


**Summary;** Everybody wants happiness. Nobody wants pain, but you can't have a rainbow without a little rain.

[Self Insert/OC]

The Gutsy Ninja

* * *

 _prologue_

* * *

I slurped all the ramen in my bowel, drinking the last of it, and savoring the taste of the juice. God damn, I'm in love with this shit. This is the only place that makes the best ramen ever. My life would never be complete without it. Before I discovered this place I was living off of dumplings. Then I found this place.

"Another bowel please!" I chirp. "Add some more miso flavor too!"

"Comin' right up!" The waiter grabbed my bowel and strutted towards the kitchen

"Would you keep it down?"

I turn my head seeing a guy with spiky, but threatening orange hair. His face was not amused. I repeat _NOT_ AMUSED. His body was giving me these weird ass vibes like he wanted me dead. Last time I saw someone like that was when I assumed their gender.

"I was here first, make me!" I challenge.

He was sitting right behind me and I saw him and his gang of duckling come into this place an hour ago. I was here first at exactly two hours ago.

"What was that?" He said, standing from his seat, walking to me.

I mimic him by standing on my own seat to match his height with my adorably vertical challenged one. "I said 'I was here first'!"

"Why don't you be a man and get down here." He pointed to the ground. "And look me in the eyes!"

I stepped down onto the ground glaring at him like the woMAN I was. This guy's stare down had no affect on me. In case he hasn't noticed, but I'm completely arms with explosives. So if he wants a fight it will have to be outside because I don't wanna destroy my favorite restaurant.

"Why don't you go back to your flock of retarded ducklings and got wail behind mother duck-ass over there!" I said, referring to his emo friend watching us.

Amusement danced in his emotionless eyes.

"Don't insult Sasuke-kun!" The ketchup woman sneered.

"Yo! Ketchup-lady this ain't your fight, this is a manly fight!"

I rolled up my sleeves so they were revealing my scrawny ass shoulders.

"Your not a ma-"

"Karin." Mother duckling interrupted her sentence. "Sit."

Jugo smirked. "You want this to be a fight?"

"Bring it!"

* * *

We stood outside. Jugo cracked his knuckles, I took out two kunai with explosive tags on them twirling them like guns. I blew on them. This reminds me of the old west where the cowboy fought tot he death shooting, and dodging bullets. Ready. Set. Go!

I change at him. All he does is grabbed me by my leg when I try to kick him. I could hear his white haired friend laugh and red lady snickering evilly. _'That's what you get for messing with my Sasuke-kun!'_ Why is he dumb-ass voice in my head. Groaning I felt him lift me in the air.

Face meet ground, fucking hate you.

I'm going to get a bloody nose from this, but I did some hand signs thing that I learned like four years ago and slipped my leg out of his arm. It's a jutsu that made your body stretchy. Hate it, but it comes in handy. It only last for a few second though. I took this chance to throw some kunai on the ground on both side of him.

Took out two more and did the same this time in front and behind of him. I released the jutsu on them and the ground went _BOOM_. Then did some other genius jutsu of mine making the ground under him muddy, the mud hardened in seconds trapping him in my awesomeness. Heh, that's what you get when you mess with the awesome-super sexy-hot ninja!

I chuckle, walking up to him. My knee bent down to his face and flicked his forehead.

"That's what you get Jugo-asshole-san, now I would love to eat my ramen again, _thank you_."

His hands darted out of the ground grabbing my ankle, I fell on my face. Ground meet face, because we will be best friends some time around. His whole entire body jumped out of the ground. Great, what a waste of explosive tags. Do you know how much those cost?

"Never thought I would have to use this _you_."

I got up. "Use what? _WHHHHAAATTT THA FUCK?!"_

His entire arm evolved into some sort of wood substance. This. Jutsu. Is. Fucking. Cool. I ran up to his arm glomping it. My body dangled from it as he tried to wiggle me off. "NOOOO! I want to see what this is made out of!" I shout. He shakes his arm even harder.

Then he picks me up with other hand with the back of my shirt. I waved my arms out and down pouting. Tch, never liked you anyway.

He threw me to the ground. Never thought I would have to use my special trick to because I swear. . . "IN THE NAME OF RAMEN I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

Like everyone does he give me this weird look, then shakes his head. I smirked, taking off my red scarf to reveal my curse mark. Yeah, you better run stupid orange head. His eyes give me this look of surprise, same goes for his friends. Except mother duck's eyes narrow. Why are they starring me like that. Most people would be running knowing what this is.

I feel the little flame mark swerve around my shoulder and up my neck. My eyes grow bright in killing intent, the chakra around me was getting more powerful by the second. Yet whenever I try to use it, It hurts like a bitch.

"S-Sasuke, is that a? . . ."

"Yes."

"Her chakra is really p-powerful."

"Your a girl?!" Jugo asks.

"Damn straight!"

I charge forwards, but feel a punch in my gut sending me into a slow trance. I look into the eyes of mother duckling, damn he's scary when angered. Then I recognize it. The sharingan. Fuck I hate kekkai genkkai eyes. Next thing I see is myself in unicorn land.


End file.
